Advertência
by Fernando Cabral
Summary: Uma estranha garota que vive num estranho lugar. Ela quer sair de lá, mas não deixam. Porém, não deixarem que ela saia não significa que não consiga sair. - Capítulo inicial de uma saga. Postando como experimento para testar se gera interesse de público. Se curtir o capítulo, peça mais!


_"__Imagine que, num dia qualquer, os brasileiros acordassem com a notícia de que o presidente da República havia fugido para a Austrália, sob proteção de aviões da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos. Com ele, teriam partido, sem aviso prévio, todos os ministros, os integrantes dos Tribunais Superiores de Justiça, os deputados e senadores e alguns dos maiores líderes empresariais. E mais: a esta altura, tropas da Argentina já estariam marchando sobre Uberlândia, no Triângulo Mineiro, a caminho de Brasília. Abandonado pelo governo e todos os seus dirigentes, o Brasil estaria à mercê dos invasores, dispostos a saquear toda e qualquer propriedade que encontrassem pela frente e assumir o controle do país por tempo indeterminado._

_Provavelmente a primeira sensação dos brasileiros diante de uma notícia tão inesperada seria desamparo e traição. Depois, de medo e revolta."_

– Laurentino Gomes, 1808.

–– CAPÍTULO ZERO ––

_Parabéns Pra Você_

A única coisa de que tinha lembrança era do hospital. Não sabia quem eram seus pais nem se tinha irmãos. Não se sentia sozinha. Tinha uma equipe de profissionais que a tratavam como filha – alguns como irmã – presente vinte e quatro horas por dia. Seu quarto era melhor que os quartos dos pacientes e não ficava em um andar onde pudesse esbarrar com estranhos. Era chamada de Matori.

A princípio era superprotegida, mas depois de algumas brigas conseguiu liberdade para vagar por todo o prédio do hospital, exceto nos andares onde houvessem saídas. Conhecia o lado de fora apenas pelas janelas.

Em pouco tempo completaria dezesseis anos e já estava cansada de viver naquele lugar. Para ela, o lado de fora era ilimitado, oferecendo atrações inesgotáveis, que ela perdia a cada dia que passava no hospital.

Não era muito vaidosa. Já tinha percebido há muito tempo que era bastante diferente das outras pessoas que frequentavam o hospital. Matori era muito mais branca que qualquer um, tinha os cabelos também brancos e os olhos castanhos avermelhados ou vermelhos acastanhados, não tinha certeza. Algumas vezes tinha visto pessoas nos corredores do hospital que se pareciam minimamente com ela, mas não um número realmente relevante. Tinham cabelos loiros quase brancos; enquanto os dela eram muito lisos, os deles sempre eram muito crespos; peles muito brancas, embora geralmente tivessem algumas feias manchas vermelhas pelo rosto; somente seus olhos eram iguais. Todos possuíam sempre a mesma cor que Matori, ela percebeu. Mas os médicos não permitiram que se aproximasse de nenhum paciente para conversar, mesmo que poucos aparecessem ali - e os que apareciam geralmente não estavam em estado de _poder_conversar. Seus responsáveis temiam que pegasse alguma doença a qual qualquer das outras pessoas fosse imune, mas que possuíssem as bactérias em si.

Edna era a médica por quem sentia mais carinho, embora não gostasse de pensar dessa forma, pois todos ali a tratavam muito bem. E era com ela que Matori mais brigava. A última discussão tinha sido sobre a proibição de sair do prédio. A médica já tinha se cansado de explicar para Matori, que também já sabia de cor, que não podia deixar o prédio pois sofria de uma rara doença e poderia morrer nas primeiras horas que passasse do lado de fora. Matori acreditou nisso por muito tempo, mas já fazia alguns anos que tinha posto esta desculpa na área de sua cabeça reservada para as maiores dúvidas.

Que ela tinha alguma doença, isso era fato. Todo dia tomava medicamentos ao acordar, antes de almoçar e antes de dormir – alguns diretamente na veia. De vez em quando, passava mal e ficava dias a fio numa maca comum do hospital, com aparelhos conectados em quase todo seu corpo.

Um dia em que tinha estado realmente mal, Edna veio até ela para conversar um pouco. Matori tinha onze anos. A médica empurrou sua maca até a janela e contou algumas histórias sobre fadas e princesas enquanto o céu escurecia e ficava pontilhado de estrelas. Antes de ir embora, Edna lhe deu uma pequena onça de pelúcia com rabo felpudo. Parecia um ursinho já um tanto velho, mas tinha um cheiro muito bom e seu estado não era dos piores. Matori o abraçou e não largou o brinquedo por muitos dias depois disso.

Tinha aulas dentro do hospital, em uma sala reservada somente para isso no mesmo andar onde ficava seu quarto. Seus professores vinham ensinando-a a pensar criticamente e os resultados eram cada vez mais discussões com Edna e às vezes com outros médicos também. Matori queria saber quem era sua mãe, como era a comida do lado de fora, como eram os animais pessoalmente (só conhecia passarinhos, mosquitos e moscas), como funcionava uma escola de verdade, como se fazia amigos, como era a casa de gente que não morava em hospitais, se havia outras garotas na mesma condição que ela e mais um monte de perguntas, geralmente envolvendo o exterior do hospital, o que preocupava cada vez mais toda a equipe médica que se sentia responsável por ela.

Havia uma coisa que ninguém sabia sobre Matori: ela possuía amigos invisíveis.

Quando era mais nova, os médicos achavam graça, pensando serem amigos imaginários, mas, à medida que foi crescendo, a "farsa" já não tinha mais graça e alguns dos responsáveis por ela começaram a reclamar, dizendo que já estava muito grande para esse tipo de brincadeira. Então Matori aprendeu a guardar isso para si.

Eram nove no total, mas nem sempre apareciam todos ao mesmo tempo. Seus cabelos eram brancos como os dela, mas cada um usava um corte diferente; suas peles tinham um tom azulado; usavam túnicas encimadas por peças de couro, tudo branco como as paredes do hospital e os jalecos dos médicos; dos nove, dois – um menino e uma menina sardenta – aparentavam ter a mesma idade de Matori; dois eram velhos – também um homem e uma mulher; três eram mulheres adultas, embora uma parecesse ser mais nova que as outras duas; e os outros dois eram homens feitos – um de cabelos curtos e o outro com os cabelos quase chegando ao cotovelo. Eram mudos. Nunca haviam dito uma palavra sequer a ela. Geralmente nem dirigiam o olhar ao seu – os que mais o faziam eram os mais novos, principalmente a sardenta. Isso fazia deles ótimos ouvintes. Matori adorava falar com qualquer um deles quando não tinha ninguém que pudesse vê-la.

Às vezes mostravam coisas a ela. Um dia, quando Matori falava sobre animais que tinha visto em livros, o homem cabeludo encostou seu indicador azulado na testa da menina e instantaneamente a levou para um passeio num campo aberto cheio de animais que ela só conhecia por fotos e outros que nunca tinha visto. A partir daí todos passaram a fazer o mesmo, mas não sempre. Ela acreditava que dependia do assunto que tratava com eles.

Seus amigos a mantinham mais calma do que poderia estar se fosse realmente solitária e foi por causa deles que ela não tinha decidido fugir até as vésperas de seus dezesseis anos.

Matori tinha esperança de que, ao atingir idade suficiente para se cuidar sozinha o mínimo possível, os médicos a liberariam para dar pelo menos umas voltas de poucas horas do lado de fora do hospital, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E agora ela desconfiava que nunca aconteceria. Então bolou um plano para fugir no dia de seu aniversário. Enquanto todos estivessem ocupados preparando sua festa, como faziam todos os anos, ela enganaria algum segurança e fugiria dali para sempre. Sentiria muita falta de todos, tinha certeza, mas seus amigos invisíveis iriam com ela, então nunca estaria de todo só.

O dia de seu décimo sexto aniversário amanheceu como todos os outros. Algumas emergências, médicos andando apressados de um lado para o outro, outros com olheiras profundas por terem feito plantão, além de todas as demais coisas recorrentes em hospitais. Matori já acordou ansiosa. Não sabia que tipo de castigo iria levar se fosse pega tentando fugir, e nem gostaria de descobrir na prática.

Levantou, fez todo o ritual diário de higiene, tomou seus remédios e então aguardou. Não aguentou ficar parada por muitas horas em seu quarto, então foi dar uma volta pelo hospital, recebeu alguns parabéns entusiasmados – aos quais respondeu com o mesmo nível de entusiasmo que sempre respondia, para não desconfiarem de nada – e chegou a ganhar um presente de Magno, um dos médicos mais próximos. Passou o resto do dia lendo, andando, conversando com alguns de seus amigos invisíveis quando não tinha ninguém por perto e ficando cada vez mais ansiosa.

Quando começou a anoitecer e Edna, Magno e os outros já tinham terminado seus respectivos plantões, Matori soube que começariam a arrumar sua festa. Era hora de colocar seu plano em ação.

Já tinha separado algumas peças de roupa "normais" para usar, pois quase sempre estava com um simples vestido branco, muito parecido com as roupas que os pacientes têm de usar dentro do hospital enquanto estão internados. Seu guarda-roupa tinha um pequeno espaço separado para as roupas comuns, que ela usava em ocasiões especiais – convenientemente seu aniversário era uma dessas ocasiões. Separou uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, calças jeans justas e um tênis de lona amarelo. O próximo passo seria esconder seu rosto. Como não podia usar uma máscara sem passar despercebida, Matori pegou um estojo simples de maquiagem que tinha ganhado no seu aniversário de quatorze anos e fez o máximo possível para disfarçar a cor de sua pele no rosto, pescoço e mãos. Não garantia um resultado muito bom, já que brincar de maquiar bonecas nunca tinha sido seu forte. Caminhou até o maior espelho que havia em seu quarto e deparou-se quase com uma estranha. Quase. Seus cabelos a delatavam. Possivelmente ela era a única menina de cabelos brancos naquele hospital. Pensou por alguns instantes e então retirou toda a maquiagem (sem deixar alguns vestígios, pois estava com pressa) e pôs de volta seu vestido branco sem detalhes. Precisava de algo que poderia encontrar nos banheiros do hospital. Saiu pelo seu andar, onde praticamente não havia movimento e desceu alguns lances de escada, indo para o primeiro banheiro feminino que avistou. Lá dentro, procurou em alguns armários de uso comum, mas não achou o que estava procurando. Só encontrou o item três banheiros depois. Era uma espécie de creme para cabelo à base de plantas que mulheres usavam e às vezes esqueciam por ali. As pessoas que faziam a limpeza sempre guardavam no armário de utilidades comuns, caso alguém precisasse e não tivesse. Bem, este era o caso agora, não era? Matori pegou o pote de creme e subiu novamente para seu quarto, não encontrando nenhum conhecido nos corredores. Isso a preocupou porque poderia significar que já estavam todos reunidos, o que lhe dava apenas alguns minutos até que alguém fosse buscá-la em seu quarto. Apressou-se. Vestiu novamente a roupa normal, preparou a maquiagem, pegou o pote de creme e derramou dentro toda a maquiagem escura em pó que tinha, o que não era muita coisa, mas serviu para mudar a cor da pasta para marrom. Prendeu seu cabelo num coque como tinha feito na primeira vez e sentou-se na frente do espelho para não fazer nada errado. Alguém bateu na porta. Matori sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto. Não podia fazer nada além de ir atender. Colocou um pano sobre a maquiagem e o creme e abriu a porta. Era Edna. Ambas ficaram paradas, encarando-se. Matori estava muito assustada para falar alguma coisa e Edna parecia ter percebido algo.

– Você... está bonita! – disse a médica, quebrando o silêncio.

– O...obrigada!

– Você está vermelha também. Peraí. Você passou batom (ela não tirou bem)? – Matori com certeza tinha ficado mais vermelha ainda com a pergunta.

– É. É! Eu resolvi experimentar dessa vez! Ficou ruim? Acho que vou tirar, mesmo!

– Não, você ficou linda! Quer ajuda pra terminar de se arrumar?

– Não, obrigada! Eu prefiro fazer isso sozinha, se você não se importa...

– Claro que não, você já está com dezesseis anos agora, esqueceu? Só não demore, por favor. Estamos todos te esperando na sala de sempre, tudo bem?

– Eu apareço lá daqui a pouco – tentou dar seu melhor sorriso, mas estava certa de que tinha saído muito forçado. Possivelmente Edna achou normal, talvez por Matori já estar embaraçada por ter sido pega se maquiando, pois assentiu e fechou a porta, sorrindo.

Matori sentiu um grande pesar nesse momento. Ela estava enganando a pessoa de que mais gostava. Chegou a pensar em desistir do plano e ir a sua festa de aniversário como sempre. Mas ao olhar pela janela e ver os outros prédios, o céu e imaginar todas as pessoas que viviam do lado de fora, voltou a se sentir confiante e se sentou novamente em frente ao espelho.

Maquiou-se novamente, dando um tom amarelado a sua pele, que a deixou com aparência muito mais comum do que a que ela tinha naturalmente. Não passou nenhuma sombra ou rímel, apenas um batom cor de boca sobre a base, pois queria ficar apenas com aparência limpa. Passou dois dedos sobre o creme marrom e o espalhou sobre seus cabelos presos. Na mesma hora eles adquiriram o tom amarronzado do creme, ao mesmo tempo em que ficavam com aparência de molhados. Então Matori passou o creme no resto de seu cabelo. Ficou um tanto esquisito, mas olhando melhor ela acreditou que se cruzasse com alguém, poderiam pensar que se tratava de uma paciente que acabara de receber alta, tomou um banho, esqueceu de secar os cabelos e estava indo para casa. Ficou mais alguns instantes na frente do espelho, respirou fundo e decidiu sair, afinal já tinha feito todos esperarem bastante. Não queria Edna à sua porta de novo, muito menos para vê-la assim. Pegou um bilhete de despedida que já tinha escrito durante o dia e o colocou sobre a cama forrada, ao lado de sua onça de rabo felpudo. Deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, onde tinha passado toda a sua vida e para onde pretendia nunca mais voltar. Saiu.

O corredor estava deserto, como ficava na maior parte do tempo. Matori pretendia subir até o trigésimo andar e deixar o prédio pela saída superior, que costumava ser menos movimentada e da qual ela nunca tinha chegado nem perto. Em suas andanças pelo hospital, quase sempre descia para explorar os andares inferiores. Muito dificilmente subia.

Seguiu o mais calma possível, chegando ao elevador. Ali dentro já iria infringir a primeira regra: apertar o botão de um andar proibido para ela. Respirou fundo, esticou o dedo e o botão onde tinha o número trinta desenhado acendeu. Matori morava no décimo nono andar, o que significava que não demoraria muito para chegar ao trinta, mas o elevador fez duas paradas – no vigésimo quarto e no vigésimo sexto – nas quais entraram algumas pessoas. A princípio Matori quase entrou em pânico, mas percebeu que só conhecia uma daquelas pessoas – um médico com o qual nunca tinha falado, só o conhecia de vista, e que ignorou sua presença – então ficou mais calma.

Quando saltou no trigésimo andar, teve de parar mais um instante para se concentrar. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, mas não avistou nenhuma saída, porém havia uma placa à direita no teto indicando que ela ficava para aquele lado. Seguiu com cautela, mas tentando parecer muito natural.

Matori obteve sucesso em sua caminhada até a porta de saída, onde havia dois seguranças. Algumas pessoas que estavam na recepção a olharam de forma um pouco estranha, mas não esboçaram nenhuma reação que preocupasse.

Conseguiu chegar à porta dupla de vidro, que se abriu sozinha para deixá-la passar, mas um dos seguranças a chamou. Ele se dirigiu a ela apenas como "mocinha", mas já foi o suficiente para disparar seu coração e fazê-la começar a suar instantaneamente.

Virou-se na direção do segurança num movimento quase robótico. Ele se aproximou com a feição desconfiada e perguntou se ela não era "a garota do dezenove". Ela se endireitou e perguntou quem seria essa garota, tentando sem sucesso disfarçar a voz. Ainda desconfiado, o guarda pediu para que ela aguardasse sentada numa das cadeiras ali da recepção enquanto ele entrava em contato com seu superior. Matori sentou-se. Percebeu que estava muito nervosa. Sua chance tinha acabado ali. Desapontaria todos que a conheciam bem no dia do seu aniversário e teria que voltar derrotada para seu quarto.

Não era isso que queria. Não tinha tido todo esse trabalho para acabar dessa forma. Teria que improvisar bastante para fazer o plano dar certo.

O segurança não tirava os olhos de cima dela, mas Matori não se importou. Levantou-se, já correndo, seguindo para a escada de emergência. O guarda que estava no telefone gritou para o outro segui-la. A menina abriu a porta que dava acesso à escada quase com desespero e saltou de três em três degraus, descendo. O segurança vinha atrás em alta velocidade. Três andares abaixo a alcançou. O homem pegou Matori pelo braço e a puxou para si. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas o guarda era muito mais forte. Seu cabelo já estava praticamente todo solto, com o creme marrom escorrendo por seu rosto e pela roupa, levando a maquiagem consigo. Seu braço doía e o segurança o pressionava cada vez mais forte. Matori não aguentou. Apertou os olhos e gritou de dor. Seu braço foi libertado logo depois. Ao se sentir sendo solta, abriu os olhos. O homem tinha um imenso corte que ia de sua bochecha até abaixo de seu peito, e um de seus amigos invisíveis estava ao lado, o garoto que provavelmente tinha a sua idade. Ele segurava uma espécie de pequeno machado em cada mão e parecia em transe. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e seu rosto estava virado para baixo, vidrado. O segurança caiu ao chão, muito assustado para ter qualquer reação, mas não parecia que ia morrer, mesmo perdendo bastante sangue, pois o corte não aparentava ser muito fundo. Matori levou as mãos à boca. Não sabia que seus amigos podiam tomar tal atitude. Voltou a correr, deixando o homem caído para trás. Não era hora de sentar e conversar com seu amigo sobre o que tinha feito. Pensando bem, ele acabara ajudando, até. Ficou assustada ao ver que ele ainda a seguia, segurando os machados e com aquela mesma expressão de quem estava desacordado, mas com os olhos abertos.

Parou e olhou em que andar estava. Vigésimo quarto. Andar das salas de cirurgias plásticas. Seria perfeito, pois possivelmente não teria ninguém no corredor. Saiu pela porta de acesso às escadas – seu amigo ainda em seu encalço – e foi direto a um dos elevadores, apertando o botão múltiplas vezes seguidas, mesmo que ele tivesse acendido na primeira. Ficar ali parada aguardando o elevador chegar era agonizante. Aproveitou para estudar um pouco seu amigo. Ele trazia as duas armas estranhas nas mãos, além de estar com essa expressão que ela nunca vira. Isso a preocupou. De repente Matori percebeu que, atrás de seu amigo, alguém entrava no corredor. Era um médico que vinha de cabeça baixa, fazendo anotações em uma prancheta. Magno. Ao mesmo tempo, a campainha de que o elevador tinha chegado tocou e suas portas se abriram. Magno levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho e a reconheceu, mesmo ela tendo saltado instantaneamente para dentro. Por sorte estava vazio. Apertou o botão que tinha o número um desenhado e manteve seu dedo ali, colocando outro sobre o que fechava as portas – tinha lido em algum lugar que se fizesse isso o elevador não pararia em nenhum outro andar, mesmo que tivesse sido chamado. Era hora de por isso em teste. As portas fecharam e Matori manteve os dedos sobre os botões até que o mostrador indicasse que estava no primeiro andar. Soltou os botões, as portas se abriram e a menina saiu. Entrou de volta de um salto. Em apenas um momento percebeu que a segurança havia sido reforçada nas portas de saída e nas portas de acesso à escada de incêndio. Não havia nenhuma saída que não estivesse protegida e, pior ainda, possivelmente todos os seus conhecidos já haviam sido contatados e sabiam de sua intenção de fuga. Então todos os lugares que conhecia já deveriam estar repletos de seguranças. Deveria ir para algum lugar onde nunca estivera e não esperassem que fosse. O segundo andar, que era o andar de emergência. Sempre fora proibida de ir ali e ela mesma não queria passar por lá, pois tinha medo do contágio, com o intenso movimento de pessoas e as diferentes doenças que as levavam lá, poderia adquirir vários problemas de saúde ou até mesmo morrer em dias. Mas era hora de enfrentar esse medo e encarar os estranhos. Essa poderia ser a sua única saída. O andar era o mais próximo do chão que não estava apinhado de guardas. Apertou o botão de número dois.

Várias pessoas ocupavam o largo corredor, algumas com cara de doente e outras com cara de acompanhante. Todas viraram o olhar em sua direção e o corredor foi ficando vagarosamente em silêncio. Matori ficou um tempo parada pela pressão dos olhares e pelo medo de contrair uma doença, mas teve de se recuperar e seguir, evitando se importar com as pessoas que a encaravam e com o ar que compartilhava com elas.

Dois seguranças surgiram no final do corredor e gritaram para que ela parasse. Ao contrário do que mandavam, Matori correu e entrou numa das primeiras salas que encontrou. Lá dentro, um médico atendia um paciente, mas a menina nem chegou a enxergar os dois. A única coisa que prendeu a sua atenção foi a grande janela do outro lado da sala. Essa poderia ser a sua única saída. Os dois homens dentro da sala, o médico e seu paciente, se assustaram, mas nem tiveram tempo de esboçar alguma reação, pois foram logo silenciados pelo amigo imaginário de Matori – ela também não percebeu isso. Correu para a janela, grudando-se ao vidro. Dali para o piso da saída do hospital não era uma distância muito grande, mas com certeza se machucaria se pulasse. O medo aumentava dentro dela.

Os seguranças abriram a porta da sala com violência, mas grandes cortes surgiram em suas camisas, fazendo com que um jorro de sangue se iniciasse instantaneamente, manchando seus uniformes e fazendo com que caíssem, surpresos, sem ter visto quem ou o que os atacara. Mas Matori podia ver. Mais um amigo imaginário havia se juntado ao que segurava os dois machados. Era a menina sardenta, que se encontrava no mesmo estado letárgico que seu outro amigo e segurava uma espada cujo cabo ficava entre duas lâminas. A arma era quase de seu tamanho. Matori entrou em choque. Ficou parada, olhando aquela cena, aquelas pessoas machucadas. Era tudo sua culpa, o preço que pagava por querer fugir. Talvez fosse disso que Edna falava quando explicava que não poderia deixá-la sair do hospital – pessoas se machucariam. Mas não teve muito tempo para lamentar, pois logo atrás de si a parede que tinha a janela explodiu.

Virou-se, ainda com expressão de choque e percebeu que seus outros sete amigos estavam ali e possivelmente tinham sido responsáveis pela explosão. Estavam a seu redor e pareciam tê-la protegido dos estilhaços e do grande barulho. Pareciam também convidá-la a pular pelo grande buraco que se abriu na parede. Seu amigo mais velho pegou em seu braço e a guiou suavemente até a beirada do rombo onde antes havia a parede com a janela.

Uma brisa fria fez Matori se arrepiar enquanto dava um passo para o ar e descia lentamente, como se flutuasse, até encostar a ponta de seus tênis amarelos no chão. Atrás da porta de vidro de entrada e saída do hospital, pessoas estavam paralisadas de susto pelo que assistiam. Os amigos invisíveis pressionaram Matori para que corresse e foi o que ela fez. Mas não correra muitos metros quando se deparou com uma parede de vidro. Do outro lado, quase completa escuridão. Depois da parede, o chão estava bem mais longe do que quando estava no segundo andar do hospital. Olhou para trás. Não parecia mais estar dentro do hospital, então por que ainda havia esta barreira para impedi-la? Voltou a olhar através da parede de vidro. Era o único caminho que tinha para seguir, ou então voltaria para o hospital – isso se não acabasse indo para algum lugar pior. Já que chegara até ali, continuaria. Seus amigos estavam reunidos às suas costas. Ela se afastou. A essa altura, já sabia que eles fariam o trabalho. E foi o que fizeram. Um grande rombo na parede de vidro deixou o vento fresco da noite encher os pulmões da garota. Ela chegou na beirada, exatamente como fizera no hospital – isso se ainda não estivesse dentro dele – e caminhou para o ar livre, descendo da mesma forma que descera momentos antes, devagar e suavemente.

Faltavam alguns metros para chegar ao chão quando uma equipe de policiais começou a atirar em sua direção. Matori se assustou, mas logo alguns de seus amigos atacaram os atiradores, causando outra explosão. Com o susto, a velocidade de sua descida aumentou bruscamente, fazendo com que tombasse ao chegar ao solo. Mas não se machucou, pois caiu sobre areia. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Tudo era areia. Da base do prédio de onde acabara de saltar até vários metros à frente. E parecia ser assim em todo redor do prédio. Olhou para cima, mas quase não conseguia enxergar o topo da construção. Ela era tão alta que parecia afinar à medida que chegava mais perto do céu. Baixou os olhos. Deveria se focar em sumir logo dali antes que voltassem a atirar em sua direção. Seguiu, caminhando pesadamente por aquele solo estranho em que nunca tinha pisado, mas sabia que era areia, pois já tinha lido sobre ela em alguma enciclopédia. Ao final da área coberta de areia havia uma pequena elevação, como uma duna. Matori subiu com a ajuda das mãos e chegando a seu topo vislumbrou uma grande floresta, escura como a noite que já se instaurara no céu. A floresta se estendia até onde seus olhos alcançavam. E era para lá que teria de seguir.


End file.
